


Sequoia sempervirens

by tetralibria



Series: McKirk AU [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леонард корчит гримасу дикого неудовольствия, выработанную за долгие годы работы в больнице, и проходит, замирая рядом с парнем. Черты его лица увидеть почти невозможно — длинные ветви секвой Мьюирского леса загораживают почти весь лунный свет, и МакКой на секунду замирает, осознавая, что парень тоже его не видит. Кивнув самому себе, он отступает назад, отыскивая не изрытое им самим место, и кладёт тело на землю, хватаясь за лопату.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequoia sempervirens

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно: vk.com/wall-127022838_70  
> Посвящение: that’s what we call love (vk.com/loveiswhatyouneed)

            Одной замечательной тёмной ночью под покровительственным светом полной Луны, темноволосый мужчина остановил свой автомобиль в паре километров от въезда в охраняемый заповедник.

 

Заглушив двигатель, мужчина выходит из авто, тихо прикрывая дверцу, и осматривается, проверяя отсутствие камер и свидетелей. Вокруг всё пустынно тихо — сам заповедник закрыт уже как несколько часов, и ни один из посетителей в здравом уме не полезет на территорию в кромешной темноте. Тихонько присвистнув, он открывает багажник, выуживая из него завёрнутое в ковёр тело, и забрасывает его на плечо, захватывая с собой лопату, и аккуратно прикрывая багажник, мужчина направляется к высокому забору, — к тому самому месту, где он давным-давно оборудовал себе вход.

 

            Пролезши в небольшой проём первым, мужчина подтягивает за собой обёрнутый вокруг тела трубочкой ковёр, обмазываясь грязью после недавнего ливня. Закончив проникновение, он практически на ощупь шагает по протоптанной тропе, отсчитывая в уме шаги, чтобы не сбиться со своего намеченного маршрута.

 

Семьдесят шагов по тропе до моста, ещё девяносто — налево, и он замирает, как вкопанный, вглядываясь в тёмную фигуру с лопатой на его святилище. Леонард быстро прислоняется к растущей рядом секвойе, стараясь быть незамеченным, но, по-видимому, не успевает, когда позади него слышится насмешливое:

— Проходи, не стоит стесняться, — вслед за чем раздаётся тихое хихиканье. Тихо матернувшись, мужчина выглядывает из своего укрытия, бросая взгляд на парня неподалёку, который идёт ему навстречу и протягивает руки к кульку на его плече: — Давай помогу, — улыбается тот, подхватывая конец ковра, на что Леонард резко дёргается назад. — Ладно, ладно, — приподнимает ладони вверх незнакомец, — ты сам. Не буду тебе мешать.

 

            Леонард корчит гримасу дикого неудовольствия, выработанную за долгие годы работы в больнице, и проходит, замирая рядом с парнем. Черты его лица увидеть почти невозможно — длинные ветви секвой Мьюирского леса загораживают почти весь лунный свет, и МакКой на секунду замирает, осознавая, что парень тоже его не видит. Кивнув самому себе, он отступает назад, отыскивая не изрытое им самим место, и кладёт тело на землю, хватаясь за лопату.

 

Минуты через три тишины незнакомец всё-таки не выдержал:

— Слушай, а как тебя зовут? — Выдал он, заставив Леонарда замереть с лопатой в руках, вопросительно поглядывая на обкуренного парня перед ним. — Не-не-не, ты продолжай, — продолжает свою речь тот, отмахнувшись ладонью, отметив замешательство брюнета.

— Спасибо за одолжение, — бурчит МакКой, усердно возобновляя рытьё ямы.

— Ты меня извини, — снова отвлекает его назойливый парнишка, чьё лицо на несколько секунд освещает лунный свет, — просто мой психотерапевт считает, что я не очень схожусь с людьми в плане социального общения, и мне нужно над этим работать.

 

            Брюнет бросает взгляд на лежащий рядом с блондином труп, переводя взгляд снизу вверх, и качает головой:

— Это заметно, — и смахивает пот рукой, прежде чем продолжить своё дело.

— Круто! — Отзывается блондин. — Я Джеймс, Джеймс Кирк, — протягивает тот ладонь в приветствии.

— Ты серьёзно такой тупой? — Шипит Леонард, в ярости бросая лопату к ногам.

— Почему? — Картинно удивляется блондин под именем Кирк, быстро одёргивая ладонь назад.

— Мы оба, мать твою, закапываем трупы, а ты хочешь узнать моё имя?

— О, господи! — Восклицает парень с громким смешком, вызывая из Леонарда громкое “ш-ш-ш!”. — Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я тебя сдам?

— Ты какой-то наркоман, честное слово, — вновь язвит МакКой, не отводя взгляда от товарища по несчастью, — ты что вообще здесь забыл?

— Разве не видно? — Выпячивает нижнюю губу блондин. — То же, что и ты. Кстати, а почему ты уложил своего? — С любопытством заглядывает он за плечо Леонарда, на что тот резко придерживает его за плечо.

— Не твоё дело, пацан, — грубо отзывается он.

— Воу, ладно, понял, — быстро оседает Джеймс, поднимая руки в жесте примирения и хватаясь за свою лопату, — тебе бы поторопиться: скоро здесь будут проходить охранники, чтобы засечь таких, как мы, — снова хихикает парень.

 

            МакКой молча возвращается к делу, работая ещё усерднее, чем прежде, в надежде быстрее избавиться от этого назойливого парня, который то и время отвлекается от своей работы, стараясь задать ему кучу вопросов, в которых он не нуждается.

 

— Это мой драг-дилер, — выдыхает Джеймс, приковывая к себе внимание брюнета, — сучонок не хотел дать мне новую дозу. Я вытряс всё, что у него было. В том числе и душу, — тихо отсмеивается он над своей шуткой. — Так как тебя всё-таки зовут?

— О, господи! — Взбрасывает руки к небу МакКой, вылезая из почти законченной ямы и забрасывая в неё труп. — Леонард.

— Скажи и фамилию, чтобы я смог найти тебя в телефонной книжке, — продолжает докапываться новый знакомый, вызывая у Леонарда громкий смешок.

— А потом мы устроим чаепитие для киллеров? — Язвит доктор, начиная закапывать яму. — Лучше закончи то, что начал.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Кирк, спихивая ногой в яму труп своего дилера, — покеда, сучонок, — и плюёт в могилу. — Твой — он кто — тоже дилер?

— Нет, — продолжает бурчать Леонард, прислушиваясь к звукам заповедника, — это мудак, с которым мне изменила жена.

— Не круто, — выносит свой вердикт блондин после недолгого молчания. — Кстати, — буквально подскакивает от идеи он, — если надумаешь убить эту сучку, — он делает непонятный жест руками, — ну, жену, в смысле, — позвони мне. Найдёшь меня в телефонной книге, Леонард, — подмигивает парень с улыбкой на губах.

— Ага, — отмахивается от него МакКой, заканчивая своё дело и засыпая свежеперерытый песок иголками и ветками, создавая натуральный вид, и отмечая, что блондин повторяет за ним.

— Ну что, напарник, — как ни в чём не бывало вновь начинает Джеймс, — кофе? 


End file.
